The present invention relates to electric connectors and, more specifically, to a one-way cable terminal connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,052 discloses a two-way cable terminal connector design. This cable terminal connector design is practical for use to connect the cores of cables in two directions, however it is not suitable for connecting the cores of cables in one direction.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a cable terminal connector, which is practical for connecting the cores of cables in one direction. It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-way cable terminal connector, which is easy to install. According to one aspect of the present invention, the one-way cable terminal connector comprises a connector base having a crossed open chamber and an upright post in the open chamber, two V-shaped metal spring plates respectively coupled to the upright post in the open chamber, each spring plate having a retaining end piece adapted to hold down the core of a respective cable being inserted into the connector base, and a metal column fixedly fastened to the upright post to secure the spring plates in place for contacting and supporting the core of inserted cables. According to another aspect of the present invention, the metal column has the four peripheral sidewalls respectively transversely curved inwards, and the end piece of each arm of each of the metal spring plates has a smoothly arched end notch matching the inwardly curved peripheral sidewalls of the metal column for easy insertion of the cores of cables into position. According to still another aspect of the present invention, a cover plate is fastened to the connector base for dust protection. The cover plate has bottom plugs respectively press-fitted into respective plug holes in the connector base, and insertion holes for the passing of cables.